Creature Fear
by SkinnyLove
Summary: An wee expansion on Rosalie Hale. The relationship between Rosalie and Edward. Please review.
1. Lump Sum

**A/N: I do not own the characters. At all. In any form. I ust borrowed them, and expanded their worlds a little. enoy!**

* * *

The wailing stopped. She took in a choked breath, her eyes still unopened since Carlisle made the decision. Her chest subsided, and didn't rise again.

"Rosalie" Carlisle stroked the blanching forehead of the young girl, brushing the perfect golden waves from her face. "Rosalie…" He muttered her name again.

Esme squeezed my elbow in a small, tense, human gesture, as the young girl didn't respond.

Carlisle looked at me, as this Rosalie didn't respond. I tried not to care. What was she to me? She had never once shown an ounce of common etiquette to any of 'The Cullens'. But I would forever be full of gratitude for Carlisle, and so with a slight final confirmation from the hopeful, waiting look on his face, I agreed with a small nod.

I looked at the classic beauty on the couch, more out of habit than need for my gift. I let in what I had blocked out months ago, sick of hearing vain thoughts of this social climber every time I happened to pass her in town.

After a moment of silence, I heard it and nodded toward Carlisle. "She is coming to… changed…" I muttered. "Vague memories of you… and a group of men… and a baby… the men again…. it's all jumbled…. Really vague…"

Esme's free hand moved to rest on Carlisle's shoulder, and his hand met it with an appreciative squeeze as he visibly relaxed at the outcome of another good deed.

I had come to learn the vast amount of love, and compassion shared by Carlisle and Esme. Esme almost belonged to Carlisle, and he to her. They were made for each other… missing pieces of the same puzzle. no cliché could express the relationship shared between these two.

I have never envied nor resented Esme, for taking away any connection I have to Carlisle, but have embraced, and grown from the love that this woman has shown towards me. I have done all within my means, from the day she joined us to welcome Esme her into our small… family as it became. And as Carlisle hopes, will be strengthened with the addition of this Rosalie.

"Stop it" I mumbled to Esme.

Carlisle and Esme looked up at me. "Edward…" she pleaded.

"I can't Esme. I know you want the best for me, want me to be… happy. But surely you should let me… let me find my Carlisle, so to speak."

"But Edward…"

I hated interrupting Esme, it was against all decorum to interrupt when a lady is speaking, but I couldn't bear her match-making schemes.

"Esme, dearest. I can't. She is self absorbed, and has never once said 'Hello' to any of us without a cold thought in her mind. She resents us, Esme..."

"Now is not the time" Carlisle's calm voice rang over our disagreement as Rosalie pulled in her first redundant, staggered breath.

The golden blonde opened her eyes, and the colour shocked Esme.

"What…" Rosalie croaked, and pulled her hand away as Carlisle went to touch it. "What have you done to me?!" she cried, scanning the pallid skin of her hands and arms with the dark crimson in her eyes.

Rosalie let out a shrill cry, and my muscles contracted, pulling me into a crouch before she had even finished her lament.

"Edward" Carlisle spoke softly, his hand out in a preventive gesture.

For the first time in my new existence, I ignored him. She was a new Vampire. All she wanted was to hunt, to feed, and to remove any object that stood in her way.

Did Carlisle not remember the long wailing screams, and the tearless sobs that emitted from Esme's lips for days on end? Every new, venomous creature was unpredictable, and Carlisle knew this more than any of us, but still put his faith in the better outcome - always the optimist.

"You." Rosalie growled through ragged breaths, one beautiful, slender finger extended to Carlisle. "_Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen!" she spat. "What have you done to me!" she yelled.

Esme put a forceful hand against my chest the second she heard my weight shift.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began in his ethereal voice. "You were left for dead. I tried all I could to save you, and keep you…" He hesitated unsure at how she would take the next word.

"Keep me what?!" She demanded, her eyes widening alarmingly.

"Human" he finished.

Rosalie screeched again, and flew from the couch, quicker than she imagined it would be, and found herself making an awkward, stiff dance to balance herself.

Esme had grabbed my wrists, her back pressed against me. She knew I would not hurt her, so I remained, fuming, locked in her protective stance.

"Human" Rosalie muttered again and again as she found her balance "SO what am I? WHAT AM I? TELL ME!" her voice echoed around the old house.

Carlisle remained composed as per usual, and stood in good manner. "You must understand first, Rosalie, that I did this for you; You did not deserve to die because of Royce and his friends. And I tried all in my expertise to save you, and let you remain human. But it was impossible, Rosalie. You were so badly beaten. I did what I thought was right. Yours was not a life to be wasted Rosalie"

"But what AM I!? This is no life… you are outcasts, social misfits! Am I one of you?!"

"You are like us, yes. But you are not bound to us, Rosalie - you don't have to stay. You can go your own way, but there are rules – which I will go into detail of later…"

"Just tell me!" She cried, almost squirming in discomfort.

"We are Vampires" Carlisle made the statement calmly.

"No…" she tried to yell, but it only came out in a small whisper. "I am a monster. Why didn't you just let me die!" she growled as her muscles contracted.

I jumped from behind Esme, and pinned Rosalie against the wall a millisecond before she pounced.

"Carlisle did a very noble thing, Rosalie Hale. He decided, - though I can't see why myself – that your existence need not end. We have all been through this." I spoke to her firmly, quietly - pointless since they all could hear me as clear as if I were shouting. Rosalie squirmed beneath my grip. Newborns were strong; it was almost a struggle for me to keep her there.

"I will release you if you promise not to attack my family. You must LISTEN Rosalie. We are not monsters."

"Not monsters" she scoffed. "So you can just jump across a room and pin me to the wall in seconds and it's normal!"

"It doesn't make us monsters. It is part of being what we are. We are fast, and strong, and inviting…"

"And disgustingly beautiful." She growled, her burgundy eyes darting across my face. Not the first time I had heard that from her.

"One of the inviting traits we inherit." I replied, letting go of Rosalie. Her feet touched the floor without a sound. "You listen to the rules. You listen to every word Carlisle has to say to you, and I will show you to a mirror."

Rosalie let out a small hiss as I exited, shocking herself with this new animalistic noise.

* * *

_**Please review me!!**_


	2. re: Stacks

**This chapter is with great thanks to Scampfish. The story needed it. She helped, with lots. And lots. And lots of this chapter. In fact, most of it.  
Love you, Nog.  


* * *

**

Not to recognise this girl, this familiar, popular face is to be no one in this god-forsaken town.

There was no denying that she was beautiful - at an understatement, and it wasn't hard with a face like that, to ascend the social ladder; a pout of the lips here, a flutter of the lashes there – there was no end to what her beauty could cause to surrender unto her.

Rosalie Hale was a young woman used to getting precisely what she wished for, by flaunting her weighty name, the money of her fiancé, or a dazzling smile that never quite managed to push up the corners of her long-lashed eyes.

Not long after our arrival in Rochester, she crossed the path of Esme, Carlisle and I. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled as she appraised us separately, constantly comparing us to her, whether Esme was more beautiful than her, whether Carlisle was handsome enough for her to want him to want her. She was mildly put out when it was clear he only had eyes for Esme, and was only angered further when I paid her no attention what so ever.

Our paths crossed often, though not if I could help it, and with each encounter; across the square, or in the hospital, her thoughts changed from praise of my looks to a harsh judgement of our social standing as a family.

Despite my sister, her husband and myself showing nothing but good manner and appreciation toward anyone in town, including Rosalie Hale, - Esme was mocked for whatever flaws she could pinpoint, Carlisle she scorned, and me she hated for my lack of desire for her.

Her mind was vapid, spiteful, and vicious, and I wished not to look at the face it belonged to. I had already heard what she thought of me, what she wanted of me, and I had no interest in giving her even a false sense of satisfaction.

Never once had she spoken to me, and I was brandished an outcast purely for the fact I was the only young boy in town who had not fallen to the ground in her presence.

She was an innocent young girl, who trusted the man she loved to love her in return, and take care of her.

Rosalie Hale had only ever done what she could to enrich her life, the only way she knew. She had never done a bad deed, and despite the snooty, uninspiring, aspects to her personality, the hand which fate had played was utterly unfair.

* * *

**That was chapter 2!**

**Please _REVIEW!_ It is so hard to see lots of hits, and no reviews!**


	3. Blindsided

**Nothing happens for ages and then WHAM! two chapters! =D  
Not mine, not mine, not mine....  


* * *

**

Carlisle struggled with Rosalie's reluctance to accept her new existence, and her stubbornness eventuated in an overload of information, rather than the calm, slow drip of realities fed to Esme and myself.

Carlisle had asked me to accompany on Rosalie's first hunt, but I refused. This girl infuriated me; the less time I spent having to play audience to her selfish thoughts the better.

I heard her coming back to the house, and let out a small, instinctive growl.

Esme looked up from her book. "Are they back?" She asked hearing their approach, jumping up from her seat and arriving to open the front door in the same second.

Esme welcomed a relatively calmer, but still bitter Rosalie back into the house, and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

Rosalie's mind was now swimming with more thoughts, ideas, and information. I tried as hard as I could to block them out. She was fidgety, constantly pacing the floor in the lounge, Carlisle and Esme watching her the whole time, eyes fixated on every move, every ripple of muscle.

Her very presence frustrated me. Even with her internal monologue shunned from my mind, she managed to make an irritating burden.

My teeth ground together and Carlisle and Esme's glances turned my way. I avoided their stares and removed myself from the room as quickly as I could carry myself.

Half way across the fields behind the house I heard her growl. "Where did he go?!" she yelled.

I picked up the pace. I faltered for a moment, as there was a short conflict between her and Carlisle. Was I to go stop her? – But my wondering was cut short and I began running again as I heard her footfalls thudding against the earth, her nose following me.

I wove in an out of the trees as I came to the woods, she wouldn't know which way to turn with unrefined, fresh senses. What was her fascination with me? Why was she so determined to make me succumb to her…beauty?

I came to the creek and jumped effortlessly over it, landing half way up a large Pine. Her footfalls were pounding back and forth, back and forth and I gave myself a small smile of satisfaction as I heard her growling and spitting my name maliciously as she struggled to pick up the direction of my scent.

After jumping between the trees, I came to a stop and crouched, turning to face the way I came.

I could still see the creek, and she was far too close for me to outrun her now.

This realisation stung for a moment - I was always the fastest. But the stinging washed out with the recollection that her speed would fade, as she grew accustomed to her new skills, and with the confidence that she would go find another place to be. Become one of the nomads, maybe? I clung to the hope.

Rosalie picked up my scent and stormed in the direction I had taken.

It would be interesting to see how she tackled jumping. I wondered if Carlisle had walked her through it yet.

I heard her approaching, and saw her as she made the small clearing. The creek didn't even cross her mind, and I grinned at her misfortune as she continued running, straight into the water.

Rosalie's muscles throbbed at the shock, and she began skittering across the water, growling as she bounced around like a cat in a bath.

Soaking wet, she managed to jump to the other side, and her eyes locked on mine as she heard my laugh.

I remained in my crouched position, as she ran up a nearby tree.

"I listened to him, Edward!" She spat, "Let me see"

"You chased me, because you want to see yourself in a mirror" I laughed. "How vain, Rosalie"

"You promised me!" she complained.

"I don't have a mirror on me" I stated in return, unable to hide my distaste for her.

Rosalie growled at me once more as I dropped from the tree and began running again. I heard her thud to the ground shortly after.

'_Why does he keep running away from me!? Why does he not want to be around me?'_

She picked up her pace._ 'I can jump on him, I am _newborn_, I am stronger than he is. He will never see it coming, and then I can make him listen to me…'_

I stopped as she lunged at me, and I jumped to rival her move, tackling her and pinning her to the ground by the neck. Her eyes were wide and they scanned my face, her mouth moving, soundless words.

"Make me listen to what, Rosalie?" I spat. "You might be strong for the moment, but it will soon pass," Rosalie managed to release herself from my grip and staggered to her feet. "So I suggest you seriously think about what you are planning."

"You… what? How do you know what I was…"

"Oh, Carlisle didn't tell you that… shame." I enjoyed teasing her. It was a small, but rewarding payback on the egocentric creature.

Rosalie's mouth bobbed again, wordlessly.

"I can hear yours, Carlisle's; I can hear Esme's thoughts… I can hear human thoughts. Everyone."

Were she able to blush, her cheeks would be the same as her newborn eyes.

"But I blocked you, Rosalie. I avoided you. Never have I heard such selfish, awful thoughts. It disgusts me." I was perfectly frank with her. I had no need to be nice.

Rosalie stood staring at me for a moment. "Carlisle said you were stubborn." She muttered.

I shrugged it off.

"I don't have time for your vanities. There are plenty of mirrors in the house for you to revel in your enhanced beauty"

A low growling began deep within her, and she let out a loud yowl. "Why don't you LIKE ME?!" she screamed, water scattering as she shook, enraged.

I refused to answer, all too aware that she would never accept my answer.

"You don't want me" I stated in response to her racing mind.

Her reddening eyes searched mine. "What?"

"You think you want me, but you don't. You want the satisfaction of having me want you like very other man you meet. You honestly believe you are thinking clearly? You are in another world now, Rosalie, one that does not revolve around you. You think you want me because you think you are meant to have everyone…"

Rosalie's face twisted as the realisation stung, and a low growl escaped her.

We sat in silence for a moment, not a movement nor breath between us.

I refrained from releasing a growl threatening to sound out as I listened to her.

"Rosalie" I warned her quietly as I heard her thoughts.

Her eyes were on mine for a second, before she fell from the tree.

* * *

**Reviews are like payment. If you do not pay me, I probably won't work. Simple as. Hope you enjoyed. =]**


End file.
